


A cafe encounter

by BAPyTurtle



Series: SEVENTEEN One-Shots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The last two are like cameos for just a 2/3 scenes?, and i kinda imagine myself to be at the cafe with him and now im blabbing, clichéness, do u guys properly read these tags?, prompt from hoshi's love letter teaser, the one at the cafe and he's drinking something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAPyTurtle/pseuds/BAPyTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu finds his new customer unbelievably blinding with cuteness. Hopefully, a certain encounter outside the cafe will bring them closer.</p><p>[aka waiter!Mingyu can’t stop looking at customer!Minghao]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cafe encounter

Mingyu wondered why his head felt pain until he looked to his right to see his co-worker holding the serving tray near his head with a rather annoyed expression on his face. "Pay attention to your work for once," Jihoon grumbled before walking away from the taller male. He was caught again today. He couldn't really help it though, gazing at the distinct beauty of the cafe's customer during work hours tempted him a lot.

The waiter glanced back in the direction of the tables, noting a certain boy who always sat at the right side of the shop, sitting by the window alone during every visit. Mingyu only got to know the boy a few weeks prior during his afternoon shift, when not too many filled the room yet enough to provide work for the workers. It gave him and Jihoon some time to relax behind the counter.

He had heard the door open and as routinely, he yelled out a bright "Welcome!" as the lone customer found a place to sit by the window. Mingyu picked up a menu and walked over as he was the one in charge of taking orders. Mainly because he's quite a talkative person; it's also since his co-worker despises the play of fake-smiling for too long, something the owner, Jonghyun, pointed out during their first few shifts. The incident where he nearly hit the customer for taking too long was another factor as to why he was given the duty to only send out dishes.

Though, as Mingyu came closer, he notices how the light from the glass shines on the new customer; it created a captivating aura around the male and how he looked paired with his word pronunciations and order of choice made things better for the waiter as he slowly fell into a trance at the boy's presence.

Blanking out for a moment, he didn't notice the customer calling for him despite the close distance. He played it off coolly, but after an increase of his visits, Mingyu grew more affection for Minghao (he found out his name during the second week. Let's just say, Mingyu wasn't so subtle about finding it out.). Every time Minghao comes over for lunch or tea, Mingyu takes the chance to get his order, send it and along the way, eye the boy's appearance at his usual table. In Jihoon's words, he called his co-worker as someone acting like a 'hormonal teenage girl'.

 

Another knock to the side of his head made Mingyu come back to reality. "You done yet? Your crush's order is ready," Jihoon announced and the latter quickly goes over towards the opening between the kitchen and the counter, picking up the dish of jacket potato dressed in various salads and cheese to send to the table on the right where a single customer sat. After gently placing Minghao's order in front of the waiting customer who was calmly sipping on his favourite order of iced peach tea as he peered out the shop, Mingyu felt his heart flutter when the former smiled with his soft 'thank you'.

The rest of his shift was filled with watching the male eat and leave as well as cater to other customers and Jihoon glaring whenever he slacked off for too long. Sometimes, he wondered how he could act more like a manager more than the manager himself. "I'll be off, first!" Mingyu announces from the back door, bearing the darkening skies in mind while he securely closed the door. He looked up for a moment prior to making his way home to avoid any sudden problems.

 

During his stroll back, he whistled to a song he's recently been into, but stopped the moment he noticed something, or rather someone, on the sidewalk with their body crouched in front of a box. A closer look made Mingyu curious to see that it was Minghao. Taking the opportunity, he approached the male to ask him what was wrong.

When Minghao looked up, Mingyu's heart skipped a beat at how cute he was while exclaiming, "Oh. You're the waiter,". Somehow, the sky didn't seem dark to the waiter; with the presence of his sunshine, it's impossible for a gloomy weather. "I think there were others, judging by the box size and the sign," Minghao states, pointing to the puppy that was standing against the edges of the cardboard as well as the sign that wrote ' **PLEASE TAKE THE PUPPIES** '. Mingyu crouched alongside the boy who was now petting the animal, talking about how sad the puppy looked and how he sympathised the poor thing to be left in the cold.

"It's a pity my place doesn't allow pets. Pretty strict regulations, at that," he continued to mention. Then, just as Mingyu was about to speak up, drops of water fell and soon, it began to pour and they had to quickly run to the nearest shelter with the shorter male hugging the fur-ball. He shakes off the raindrops that caught in his hair, peeking to his side where Minghao was still holding on to the puppy. "You know, I really like pets," he mentions as a way to continue their conversation.

His comment got Minghao to look up immediately, curiosity in his eyes that made Mingyu tell him before he could even ask, "My landlord adores animals. Especially dogs. I could keep him if you want,". Those words instantly brought a shine to Minghao's eyes, lighting up his face completely; it made Mingyu slightly flustered, he never thought he would get to see that expression from the boy. After talking about how Mingyu should care for the puppy, the short shower ended in a matter of minutes. They took it as a sign to head home.

"My house is the opposite direction. So, bye!" Minghao excitedly says before sauntering off to leave Mingyu with the furry animal in his arms. Worrying for another change of scenery, he speedily continues the path back home.

It surprised the waiter when he got home, finding the puppy to be very obedient and smart. Caring for the pet was much easier; it was a breeze giving it a bath and thankfully, the landlord gave him some dry food for the animal. The pup even did its business in the toilet, making cleaning up simple.

 

The next day, when Minghao enters the cafe, Mingyu knew what to expect. He received the former's order and immediately the customer asks, "How's the puppy? Not troubling you, is it? If it did, I'm so sorry for dragging you into this mess." The tall male shortly laughed and reassured the boy, "It's doing fine, amazing even. Don't apologise. It's really well-trained actually. I feel happy that I get to experience the joy of taking care of a pet again." They continue conversing till Mingyu forgot that he hasn't sent his order in yet, swiftly ending their talk about the undecided name to head back to the counter.

Though when his giggly and smiley state from talking to the person he's been admiring from afar before, doesn't change the whole time he sits behind the counter, Jihoon silently wonders if he's allowed to kick, no, murder his co-worker. As if he could read minds, the owner appears beside him to mutter, "We have limited staff and I don't want to interview people again, Jihoon. Please hold yourself back."

"Fine, Jonghyun-hyung," the shorter waiter grumbles as he witnesses the scene again.

 

Through many days, Mingyu exchanged hundreds of stories and photos with Minghao whenever he came to the cafe at his usual times; also exchanging numbers when there were too many things to talk about and Mingyu's working hours limited those moments. It made getting to know each other much easier and faster, allowing them to be close enough for Mingyu to invite Minghao over to his home to play with the puppy. In which, the latter gladly appreciates. Mingyu finds out that Minghao's a transfer student from China who's studying his degree of Dance at the nearby university, he's living with an old friend and to the taller male's luck, the other was single. They learn a lot about each other's personal life as well as little gestures they tend to do when they play with puppy. There were many events that kept a smile on their faces up till the next time they met.

Speaking of which, one of said events wasn't particularly something to grin about. It was another afternoon when they played with Lucky (they decided the name when Mingyu found a clover stuck to his fur after a walk. He sent the photo to Minghao and thus, the name was finally decided) in Mingyu's living room. They laughed once again when the little pup chased its tail. "Oh, right. I wanted to give you something," the taller announced, immediately getting up.

To his mistake, he forgot about the scattered dog toys and stepped on a certain slippery one, causing him to trip forward and into his crush's direction. In a matter of seconds, they were both on the floor with Lucky still running around the room. When Mingyu opened his eyes, shocked from the fall, he realises that he and Minghao's face were merely inches away from one another. His heart began to pace faster, his neck felt hot and all he could think about was how attractive Minghao looked at the moment.

Mingyu leans down, pecking the latter's lips, to which he responds the same. When the taller pulls away, they both blush a faint red, but when Mingyu leans back in, he freezes when Minghao flinches away; he doesn't notice that the Chinese boy did so by mistake. Mingyu gradually moves away to the side, sitting at his previous position before the incident.

It was awkwardly silent for a few seconds, neither knowing what to say to the other. "I'm going home," Minghao mumbles as he stood up and for once, Mingyu didn't follow him out to say their farewells. Instead, he watched his sunshine walk out while Mingyu could only murmur a 'Sorry' as the door creaks shut.

 

A depressed Mingyu annoyed Jihoon more than the love struck Mingyu when three days of watching the boy sulk at the counter goes by. He actually felt sad for the tall waiter despite only knowing that it was probably because the boy he admired hasn't appeared at the cafe yet. Little did he know.

So, when Jihoon hears the bell signaling a customer on the fourth day, he whipped his head back and at the sight of said boy, the ends of his lips curled up. "Yah. Go get his order. Now," Jihoon commanded with a forceful push to his co-worker. Mingyu drags his feet over to the table Minghao usually sits at and proceeds to recite the lines he memorised on the first day on the job.

"Good afternoon. May I take your order? I'm assuming you want a glass of iced peach tea?" Mingyu paused. What did he just say? Before he could take it back, the customer laughs softly. "Sure. I'll have my usual." Minghao's sweet voice pierces through his heart; why was it so adorable in every aspect?

Just as Mingyu turns to the kitchen, he feels a tug on his side as well as his heart. It was like day one all over again; the bright light from the window shone against his distinct beauty. "C...Can I see Lucky later?" The Chinese boy shyly asks with his fingers still pulling on Mingyu's waiter apron, trying to stop the boy in his tracks. The waiter smiles and gives a short nod before sending the order in.

 

The walk to Mingyu's home was silent, but the second they passed his door, Lucky's bark took out the tension in the air. Minghao crouches to the puppy's eye level, petting it on the head and when it happily barked, he manages to smile properly compared to the past few days. The two make their way to the couch in the living room, stiffly sitting while they sorted out their feelings. "Sorry," the slightly younger one started.

"I'm sorry for pulling away the other day. I was... unsure that time. I wanted to be sure of my feelings enough to initiate, but only after I left, I realised, I already do like you," Minghao softly said, looking down on the palms of his hands. It surprised yet calmed him when Mingyu took his hands in his, a sign of reconciliation. They gazed into each other's eyes until Mingyu finally spoke up, "So... Can I kiss you now?"

Without answering, Minghao leaned over to meet his lover's slightly parted lips. As they did a few days back, they pulled back and a tint of red covered their faces, but this time, when they moved back closer, they kissed for a second time. Sensing the situation, Lucky purposely ruined their moment with a bark, making them merely laugh it off before returning to the other's embrace.


End file.
